


Another Good Thing

by nekotachis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette is a little bossy, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Annette Fantine Dominic, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekotachis/pseuds/nekotachis
Summary: Annette gets to show Felix one thing he doesn't know."Annette pulled him towards the bed before he could stop moving, their feet tripping over each other. He fell onto his back with an oof, and Annette climbed on top of him. Her breasts hung over his face, and he stared wide eyed. Annette’s naked breasts werein his face. Their crotches met, and Felix never even thought about how warm and hot another person’s body would feel against his."
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Another Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Both characters in this story are transgender and engage in penetrative sex. AFAB and AMAB descriptors are used for Felix.

When Annette pulled Felix into her room, he wasn’t so naive that he didn’t know what she meant. There wasn’t even a discussion. She just linked her hands into his after the last bell of the evening, and he followed. 

She pulled out her desk chair, instructing Felix to sit. He watched cautiously as she went around the room, lighting candles and moving stacks of books out of the way. Felix wanted this. Dreamt about it. He just thought there would be more to it.

“So, where were we?” Annette said, turning to face Felix, a few feet between them. Felix looked at her, his gaze dazed, and he fisted the fabric on his pants to still his shaky hands.

“We were in the greenhouse.” Felix said. Annette laughed openly, and Felix felt like he was being teased. He blushed, frustrated with his lack of experience. 

She approached him slowly, the sway of her slim hips catching Felix’s eye. Something hot and new burned in his belly, and he swallowed and straightened his back. He was familiar with the bodies of other women, in as much that he knew that the Professor’s tits would bounce as she jumped, and that Manuela’s dress hid little to the imagination about the shape of her body. But none of it sparked and popped and left him feeling like he was turning to water.

His hair tumbled down his back, and Annette ran her fingers through it, combing out the tangles.

“Wow, you’re so tense, Felix!” She said, coiling his hair into a bun before letting it drop down again.

“Do you need something from me?” Felix choked out, catching his hair to pull it over his shoulder.

Annette leaned over his shoulder, close enough that Felix could feel the heat of her face against his cheek.

“Really? You really don’t know?” 

Of course he knew. He wasn’t stupid, just...he ground his teeth. He was innocent.

Annette made her way around to his front, assessing. He felt like meat at the market. A foe being sized up. Worst of all, he liked it, and he couldn’t figure out why.

Her cheeks were flushed and her lips full, but her face was determined and fierce. Her cape was gone, and the first few buttons of her dress were undone, exposing the soft white fabric of her undershirt underneath. With her throat bare, Felix’s mouth watered. 

Felix watched as her fingers moved delicately over the clasp of his cloak, unhooking it with gentle touch before letting it fall behind him. 

“Felix.”

He looked up, and Annette moved in, her mouth pressing against his, coaxing. 

Felix had been kissed before, once, by the sweet boy in the class beneath him back at the Academy. He remembers it as awkward, stiff, slimy and drooly. Felix decided then and there that if kissing was like that, he’d swear off of it forever.

But Annette kissed tenderly, like coaxing a scared animal. It felt perfectly practiced against his lips - he wouldn’t doubt it if she practiced plenty of times before - and Felix let her push him back against the chair, her hands reaching and clasping behind his neck. Felix let his head drop back, only for Annette to follow, putting one knee between his legs and letting it rest on the chair.

Annette’s tongue pressed against the seam of his lips, and he swallowed and sighed, surrendering. Her tongue was small in his mouth, and Felix shivered. Reaching up slowly, he ran his sweaty palms over the gentle curve of her hip. He thought he could possibly feel the fabric bunch along the seam of her panties, and his arousal lurched. Annette pushed on hungrily, biting at Felix’s lips, moving on to kiss his nose, to run her lips along his jawline.

It was hot, too hot. Felix was molten at his core, and he slid down in the chair further so his center could meet with Annette’s thigh.

“Felix!” Annette said, pulling back abruptly.

He startled, drawing his body back upright in the chair. Annette followed, her knee pressing harder against his crotch. Felix panicked, releasing Annette to white-knuckle the chair seat.

“What is it?!” 

“Do you like this?” Annette said. Her knee was digging into him, and Felix was holding back his whines with shallow breaths. Annette’s mouth was in a thin, determined line, but her voice was sly. _Mature_. Felix’s head swam - when did they both become adults? 

She pressed harder, and his breath hitched. Annette’s grin was devious. The flush high across Felix’s cheeks exposed him, his pupils blown with want. Felix wasn’t going to admit that he was enjoying it, no matter how hard she worked him over.

Groaning in frustration, Annette pulled back. Felix’s clothes felt too small on him, and he crossed his legs and arms.

“Fine, Felix.” She said his name with angry emphasis as she pulled off her gloves, tossing them onto the bed. “If you won’t play _with_ me, you can sit there and watch.”

Annette undressed herself with practiced ease, as if she regularly did this in front of other people. As if her naked body was familiar to Felix. As if Felix wasn’t sitting here, ramrod straight and spooked like a stray dog, in their old Academy dorm room. She hummed while she worked, mumbling a song as she unbuttoned her blouse. She shimmied it down over her hips, and Felix watched wide eyes as her underthings came into view.

Her undershirt was sleeveless, soft lace framing her delicate arms. When she moved forward to slide her dress off entirely, he saw the soft, small peaks of her breasts from underneath the gaping collar. 

They would fit right in his hand, he imagined. Felix squeezed his thighs together, tilting his head slightly to get a better view.

Annette snapped back up so quickly Felix jolted in his chair.

“Are you _looking?_ ” Annette said. Felix couldn’t tell if he was in trouble or not.

“You’re right in front of me. Go somewhere else if you don’t want me to look.”

Annette groaned, reaching behind herself to pull at the laces at her corset. Felix saw a flash of red hair under her arms, and his toes flexed in his boots. All of this felt so intense, like walking into battle and searching for your enemy. Every bit of flesh exposed was another suggestion of conquest, and Annette was - Saints, he couldn’t believe - she was goading him.

Her corset fell away, her slip billowing out. Bending down, she grabbed the hem, pulling it up and over her and tossing it aside. 

Felix assessed her cooly, ignoring the raging arousal inside of him. Her socks were still on, high up on her slim thighs, held up by a white garter belt that indented at her hips. When she turned, the soft hairs on her thighs caught the dull candlelight. Her panties were sheer white with polka dots that shimmered. The gentle rise of her cock pressed and stretched against the front, the gusset cupping her balls. 

_Oh goddess_. Felix sighed and gripped the chair tighter, and Annette smirked at him. She wasn’t erect yet but…

The sound of Annette unlacing her bra brought him back to her. Her tits were just as perfectly small as he predicted from his glance, but her areola were pink and puffy, her nipples pronounced. They splayed out, the space between them wide, and Felix wondered if he’d be able to squeeze them together.

“Annette.” Felix said. His voice was harsh and cracked on the last syllable. 

Her thumbs were hooked into the band of her garter belt, and she bounced up on her heels at the sound of his voice. 

“What?” Annette said. 

The garter slid down and off, taking her socks with her. She kicked them off, exposing her tiny feet and perfect toes.

“Stop.” 

Immediately, she stilled, her fingers grasping the delicate lace band of her panties. 

“Why?” 

Felix growled in frustration, his clit throbbing painfully. He lurched up, stumbled forward, towered over her. He grabbed her arm, tugging with no force. Annette showed no fear, her eyes showed no anger. She was so much different from the little girl Felix fell for so many years ago.

“I don’t...You don’t…”

He felt the press of her palms against his chest, and he looked down between them, blushing.

“Are you nervous, Felix? You don’t have to be.” Annette sang as she unclasped the silver hooks on Felix’s coat.

“No, I said stop.” He said with force. This time Annette’s hand’s actually stilled. “Shouldn’t we, I don’t know, have dinner first? Is that what people do?”

Annette giggled, and Felix wanted to ravish her.

“We’ve already had dinner. Plenty of times!” Annette pouted. Felix wondered where she picked that up. “Don’t you like me?”

The candle on her desk crackled and popped, and Felix turned to look at it, focusing his attention elsewhere.

“Of course I...like you.” 

“So, what’s the problem?”

“I just never did this before.” Felix huffed, stepping back to cross his arms. “Like this.”

Annette’s eyes were wide with shock when she guided him to face her. Somehow it made Felix feel even worse, like he was less of a man.

“Truly?”

His brows knit and he frowned. “Must I repeat myself twice?” On her toes, she kissed the space between his eyebrows.

“Well, do you want to?”

Did he want to? How could he possibly tell her that he’s wanted to since the first time he saw her blow an enemy to bits? That the gentle curve of her ass in the tight dress she wore was positively criminal, that she kept herself so covered up that seeing her like this, naked and bare, was driving him wild? His cock was throbbing, his hole was wet and slick. If he took a full breath, he felt like he might burst.

“Yeah.” he replied gruffly, and kissed her sweetly.

Annette giggled again, jumping on her toes as he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close. Between them, she worked on his coat clasps, unhooking them all and helping him slip it off. Felix felt her cock press against his leg, and he squeezed her tighter, breathing in the fresh scent of her hair.

“You’re squishing me!” 

“Oh! Oh.” 

Felix released her immediately, and stepped back. This whole thing was starting to feel like a dance to him - get close, go far, get close again - but he didn’t know the steps. Wasn’t it his job to lead?

His white coat was pulled off of him; Annette had danced her way around him, tugging at the collar and sleeves until it fell away. She didn’t seem bothered. If anything, she seemed relaxed, her breasts and cock bouncing as she shimmied her way back to his front. Felix watched suspiciously.

“Why don’t I teach you?” Annette said, never stopping, always moving. She was tugging off his belt, and it whipped through his belt loops with a swish. When she wrapped it up into a neat coil in her hand, his mouth went dry. Annette worked like she’d perfected this.

“Do you think you can?”

She scoffed at him as she unbuttoned his fly. “Felix Hugo Fraldarius.”

It shouldn’t be so sexy for her to say his whole name. Nobody said his name like that except his father. 

“Who was it who helped you pass _every_ reason exam?”

“This is...different.”

“It’s not different.” Annette was speaking to his crotch, and his face burned with embarrassment. Felix watched her try to pull his pants down, only for them to get stuck on his boots. “It’s not! Sure, there’s no books or anything, but it’s all practical applications.”

She was going to rip his pants if she kept tugging, and he swatted Annette’s hands away to undo the laces at the top of his boots. They fell down to the floor, and Annette sighed with relief.

“As I was _saying_ , it’s just like a practical exam.”

“So, you’ve done this before then.”

Annette smiled up at him. Her tiny hand covered his crotch, his underwear damp and hot. Oh, goddess, her hand was _there_. “Why, does that make you angry?”

Felix pulled his black turtleneck up and over his head. There, now they both matched. Annette slid up his body, her hands warm as they skated up his bare sides. Nobody had ever touched Felix like this before, and it felt like his nerves were forming new connections. 

“Your teacher asked you a question. I thought you were a good student.” Annette was sweet but condescending, and Felix felt a bit like he was pinned in place. “Does it make you angry that someone got to me first?”

His hand hovered over the dip in her waist, and he subtly shook his head. 

“Good!” 

And just like that, she was back to working at his pants. Felix let her pull, lifting his leg obediently so Annette could pull his pants and socks off. 

Now that they were both in their underwear, Annette stepped back to assess her work.

“Very nice.” Annette said. “Turn around.”

“What?” Felix spat out. 

“Turn around! Let me see!”

Felix turned slowly, confused. “Is this a part of sex somebody failed to mention to me?”

Annette pulled him towards the bed before he could stop moving, their feet tripping over each other. He fell onto his back with an oof, and Annette climbed on top of him. Her breasts hung over his face, and he stared wide eyed. Annette’s naked breasts were _in his face_. Their crotches met, and Felix never even thought about how warm and hot another person’s body would feel against his.

“Nope! Just wanted to see what I was going up against.”

He could barely hear her over the rush of blood in his ears as he gazed lower. Her cock was pressing against her panties, tenting them, and he could almost see a peek of a testicle and some hair. It rested against his clothed mound.

“ _Oh, Saints._ ” Felix whispered, dropping his head back as he choked on his breath.

“What’s that?” 

He scrunched his eyes shut and Annette laughed. Annette was laughing at _him_. 

“I’m sorry.” Felix said. He fisted the sheets for dear life. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Annette sounded concerned, but she ground her hips against his, and Felix felt her balls squish against his crotch.

“I looked at you.”

“I sure hope so!”

Annette scooted back, pulling the last remaining garment off of her. Like this, she was completely naked. She sunk between Felix’s splayed legs, her legs draped over his, and from Felix’s position…

“Oh.”

She stroked her cock and hummed. “Do you want me to get closer to show you?”

He nodded stiffly. Annette climbed up his body without hesitation, straddling his chest. It made Felix have to bend his neck in a weird position, but from this angle her cock was almost touching his face. He could see her pubic hair better now, as red as the hair under her arms and fluffy soft, perfectly trimmed. Her balls were tight, and her cock was the same, smooth with a bit of her foreskin overhanging until she pulled it back, revealing a pert pink head.

“Lesson number one.” Annette’s voice was quiet, and Felix was transfixed on the up and down of her hand, of the foreskin sliding back and forth. “Foreplay is very important. Have you touched a prick before?”

Felix’s mouth was so dry his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. “Not...no. No.”

Annette reached back to grab Felix’s hand, curling his fingers around her cock to guide him. She sighed and thrust into his tight fist, and Felix watched her face with rapt attention. He was doing it, he was making her feel good, and oh, he finally understood now. 

A droplet of fluid oozed out the tip, and he caught it with his thumb, watching it slip and slide over the tip as more dripped out. Annette sighed, rocked her hips down further.

“Wow, you’re a pro at this.” She bit her lip, and Felix let her use his hand. “Do you want me to come?”

“Can you...more than once?”

“Of course I can, just like you.” 

“Then yes. Please.”

She shivered visibly above him, and Felix ran his free hand up her thigh. It was tense against him, her knee pushed against his armpit, and he felt goosebumps pop up. Her balls looked heavy as they shifted and squished against his chest, and he rubbed his thumb over the prickly skin before cupping his hands around them.

Annette moaned high and sweet, and Felix took it as a sign to keep going. Her hips sped up, a steady rhythm and the lewd slapping sounds of skin against skin increasing. With a gasp, she fell forward, her arms bracketing Felix’s head. Her breasts rested against his face, and boldly he turned his head to kiss one. The skin was smooth and clean, and his dry lips rasped against it. Her hips stuttered and she pressed against his fist, stilling as she gasped out Felix’s name. Felix felt her heart pound through her chest as she came. 

She slid back to between Felix’s legs, panting. Felix’s chest was slicked with a liquid, and he ran his fingers through it curiously. It looked familiar.

“Taste it.”

“What?”

“Don’t you want to learn? Taste it.”

Felix put his fingers to his lips, tentatively tasting her slick against his lips. It was salty and sweet, not unlike his. And then it hit him - he was tasting Annette’s slick.

“Annette. Annie.” Felix moaned, grabbing at his crotch. Anything to ease the ache. 

“Oh, you poor thing. I almost forgot!” She pulled his underwear down, the gusset sticking to his vulva. Felix tried his best not to squirm, but he was burning up, painfully aroused and soaking wet. 

Two fingers ran through his folds and he yelped. It felt like water over a burn, soothing and sharp. It was nothing at all like how it felt when Felix touched himself.

“Have you ever been penetrated?” Annette said, and the words sounded lewd coming out of her sweet mouth. Felix couldn’t think, not with her fingers slicking around his cock, pulling back the hood. She was watching him, playing with him, spreading his lips apart and watching as his dark hair separated to expose his wet, pink interior. It was humiliating to be broken down like this, and Felix was sick with need.

“Lesson two.” Annette punctuated her sentence with a tug on his dick. He watched foreskin slip and slide, exposing the nub of his cock’s head. “When I ask a question, it’s important you answer.”

“I can’t.” Felix whined. He was going to come if she didn’t stop, and he wasn’t ready for her to see him so exposed like that. He tried to close his legs, but Annette’s body stopped him.

“If you can’t, I have to stop.”

“No!” Felix gasped. He rutted against her fingers. Why was this so good? Why did it feel so different? Why couldn’t he control himself? “I haven’t.”

“Haven’t what?” Annette was as husky as she could get, her chest flushed and her nipples hard. She was enjoying this, teasing him. She’d make a perfect teacher one day.

“Never, ah, never been penetrated.” Felix growled, frustrated. His cunt clenched and he knew he was dripping onto the sheets. 

Annette pushed his legs further apart, pulling him open with her thumbs. Her face was pinched in concentration, save for the flush of her cheeks and the heavy rise and fall of her chest. Felix felt her fingers press onto him further, pushing his inner labia down. 

Felix threw his arm across his face. He was being examined like a specimen and his heart couldn’t take it. It wasn’t normal. None of this was normal. He shouldn’t be getting off on a pretty girl prying him open like a science experiment. 

“Oh!” Annette gasped with delight. Felix jolted up, resting on his forearms.

“What? What is it? Is everything alright?” 

She covered her mouth to giggle, her breasts bouncing with her laughter. “You have a freckle here.” 

With all tension lost in his shoulders, Felix fell back to the bed. Based on her reaction, he thought something was wrong with him. Like when he was born, someone sewed his dick on at the wrong place, or he was missing a hole. Something important. 

The wood paneling on the ceiling looked hazy, and the throbbing in his cunt was worse than before. “Can you just get on with it?”

Annette rubbed at his entrance with two fingers. Just small innocent circles that were suggestions of bigger things. With a quiet gasp, Felix’s hips lurched forward, and in a panic he grabbed her wrist.

“You look so good, Felix.” Annette purred. “You were so good for me.” Her index finger pressed in, barely breaching, and Felix covered his sharp cry with his hands. He felt his body rebel against him, his feet scrabbling for purchase. No longer could he feel his face, his hands, his body - his entire world had narrowed down to the small point of contact between Annette’s finger and his aching, weeping cunt.

In a smooth motion, Annette slipped inside. It barely filled him; he had been filled with much bigger things before, but it wasn’t another person. The implication wasn’t the same when he was doing it alone. Felix’s back arched as he gasped, and Annette watched diligently as he came, slick dribbling around her single finger. His clit throbbed, and he pawed at it pathetically. 

Felix relaxed back into the bed, his legs coming up together to close. That was the most explosive orgasm he’d ever experienced and from barely nothing at all. It approached him like a poison arrow, silently and all at once. He scowled; isn’t this what Sylvain called a “three pump chump”? Pathetic.

Annette didn’t seem to mind. If anything, she was focused and quiet. She pried his legs back open again, and Felix felt her wet finger dig into the meat of his thigh. Still, she was staring at him, as if the moment she’d turn away he’d orgasm again.

“Wow.” Annette said.

“Sorry.” 

“Why are you _sorry_?” 

“Should I, you know, last longer?” Felix said, annoyed. 

Annette leaned over him, her palms resting against his thighs like he was some sort of furniture. “As your teacher, I’m very pleased with your success.”

Felix groaned and turned his head. “That was disgusting. You’re spending too much time with -.”

“Shh!” She hushed him loudly. She angled her hips and he felt her cock rub through his sensitive folds. “Do you want your next lesson still?”

He wanted it, he wanted it so bad and he was tired of telling her. Couldn’t she just see for herself? Her cock was unbearably hot, a thick presence that he could feel press and squish against him. If he angled his hips just right, she’d slip right in and -

She angled her hips away from him, laughing at his desperation.

“Annette,” Felix rasped. “Annette, if you don’t put that stupid thing inside of me soon…”

“Then what?” Her laughter was incessant, a thousand needles prying under his skin. Felix could feel the tip of her cock pressing at his hole. He never took Annette for such a tease. The little girl who tripped over her own two feet transformed into another person in the bedroom.

“You’re a witch.” Felix said. He clenched his fists, pressing them against his forehead. 

“Well we all know _that_. Why don’t you just take it, if you’re so big and strong?” Annette rutted harder, her cock slipping and butting up against his clit. 

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

His frustration was growing, not unlike the surge of energy before being let loose into battle. The feeling was infectious, the rush of fear cresting into a swell of explosive, unrestrained energy. Between the teasing, the sway of her tits as she rocked against him, and the steamy press of her body against his thighs, he was ready to detonate.

With a frustrated growl, he bent over to pull her forward, forcing her cock inside of his wet cunt. She toppled forward, her eyelids fluttering with pleasure, the softest sigh of Oh, Felix cascading out. From her position she could only reach his chest, and she bent over to rest her forehead between his pecs.

Felix shakily cradled her head. The slight pinch of the sudden stretch was uncomfortable, but the feeling of fullness was overwhelming. He couldn’t explain why, but it felt different to having a toy or fingers in him. Unable to help himself, he whined and rolled his hips, clenching against her. In return, Annette cried out his name, kissing along his sternum. 

Like this - Annette kissing his chest and nipples, Felix pressing her back into him - they rocked against each other leisurely. His heart was pounding against Annette’s head, her lashes fanning across her red, red cheeks. Their bodies slid against each other, slick with sweat and fluids. The stretch of her cock against his virgin hole was mind-meltingly electric. And, above all, the intimacy of it all coaxed something long forgotten within Felix; he had forgotten what the touch of another human could do to him, that overwhelming feeling of an unbreakable bond. 

Annette pushed herself up, her hands next to the insweep of his waist. Her thrusts gained intensity, pushing at a new angle inside of him. Felix yelped, eyes wide.

“Oh, Felix, you got so tight right there.” Annette murmured, her voice wet and thick.

“Whatever that was, don’t stop.” Felix said before gasping through another rush of pleasure.

Annette leaned back further upright so she could grab Felix from behind his knees to bend him. From this position she could bottom out, and Felix could feel her balls slap against his ass as she ground deep inside of him. Helplessly, he pulled his legs closer to his chest, anything to make her go deeper. He couldn’t recognize the sounds coming out of him, lewd and high pitched. But Annette was quiet above him, her tits swaying with every thrust. Her hair was messed, her makeup slightly smeared under her eyes. He could hear her saying how he had to turn away while she fixed her makeup, but to Felix, he would never be able to look at her eye makeup the same way ever again.

“Touch yourself.” Annette spat out. Her thrusts never ceased. If anything, they slowed but grew in force, and Felix could almost imagine himself being rocked backwards.

“What?” Felix said dreamily.

“Get off for me.”

“Oh…” 

Felix reached between them. He felt where she entered in him, his hole stretched wide around her cock. Copious amounts of slick bubbled out, and he caught some with his fingers before pulling back his foreskin and rubbing the head between his thumb and index finger. He felt his orgasm building and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for it to end. 

When he noticed that Annette was watching him rub himself, Felix’s arousal burst inside of him. He came with a pathetic sob, jolting and curling into himself. Slick and squirt soaked between them in spurts, and he pulled at his hair, the blankets, the pillow. He was strung out, wrung dry, and used up. He lay there panting, his head full of cotton.

Annette watched him come undone with transfixed awe. Felix was squirming with overstimulation, the wet rub of her pubic hair scratching at his sore cunt, and it only seemed to encourage her. She thrust up into him one last time before spilling inside of him with a gentle sigh, and Felix could swear he felt her fluid as it pulsed inside of him. 

They stayed connected for what seemed like an eternity. By the time Annette pulled out, both their bodies had cooled and Felix had grimaced as their fluids spilled out of him onto the sheets. He felt exposed without her next to him, and he tugged at the blankets with a frustrated whine. Thankfully, Annette slid in next to him, bringing the blankets with her. 

Her head was tucked under his armpit and she was looking at him like he hung the moon.

“What?” Felix said, pulling his hair back up into it’s ponytail. 

“You keep saying that.”

“Well, you keep looking at me.”

She giggled again, but this time sweet. Felix knew better now - there was nothing sweet about Annette Fantaine Dominic. “That was really good. You’re really good at this, Felix.”

He blushed, pulling the covers up to his chin. “Don’t say things like that.”

Annette dangled her arm across his chest, pulling him closer. It was hard to be mean to her like this. 

“It was! You’re very sexy when you come. You make a face like this.” She relaxed her features, her eyes fluttering shut. Felix shoved her away, the embarrassment reaching unbearable levels. Sylvain always said he just left when he was done, but something inside of him twisted at the thought. He wasn’t ready to leave even if he wasn’t great at conversation.

“Stop, stop! I don’t want to see myself like that.” 

She rolled on top of him so that she could meet him face to face. Her breath was sour, and unexpectedly he surged up to kiss her. 

When he pulled away, she was looking at him again like that. Like he was the only thing that mattered. He’d never tell anyone, but he was starting to love it. 

“So, was it what you wanted?”

It was everything and more. 

“Is that so?” Annette said with a satisfied laugh. “See, I told you. Just like exams!”

He didn’t expect to say that out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt like Annette would be the girl who would clap her hands after she accidentally set her science experiment on fire.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nekotachis)


End file.
